


What'll It Be?

by BaraLinni



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Larxene works at Fantasy Starbucks, aka. Munnymoon probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Xemnas wants Saïx to try something new, but Saïx has never been impressed by complicated coffee procedures





	What'll It Be?

Saïx sighed as Xemnas pushed open the door and a bell chimed. “I still don’t get why we can’t just have coffee at home like usual”.

Xemnas turned back and smiled. “I just think you could benefit from trying something new. Like different flavours, or an iced latte, or anything you want”.

Saïx’s eyes widened in shock before narrowing in disgust. “Cold coffee? What kind of a savage are you?”

Xemnas laughed and pulled him along toward the register. “Just trust me on this”, he said and turned to the clerk. “Larxene, fancy meeting you here”.

Larxene gave him an unimpressed look paired with placing a hand on her hip. “Ugh, Xemnas”, she huffed and rolled her eyes.

Saïx’s lips twitched while Xemnas placed a hand over his heart in mock offense. “Now, is that any way to speak to a dear friend and loyal customer?”

“It’s not, it’s how to speak to a pain in the ass”, Larxene shot back without hesitation.

 _“In the what-now?”_ a voice called from the back, and Saïx could just barely make out Marluxia lounging on a sofa through the open staff room door.

Larxene rolled her eyes and turned to shout over her shoulder. “Butt!”

_“Better!”_

Larxene turned back toward the front and gave Xemnas a disinterested look. “So, what’ll it be?”

Xemnas laughed and leaned his hip against the counter. “I’m surprised you can keep a job with that attitude”, he teased, and Larxene cocked an eyebrow and gave him a lopsided grin.

“You keep your secrets and I’ll keep mine”.

Xemnas laughed and made his order, which was far too long and complicated for Saïx to even bother trying to follow, and Larxene gave a long-suffering sigh.

“Yessir. One Baby Special coming right up”, she droned and started working three different machines at once while she gave Saïx a tired look. “And you?”

“Black coffee, please”, Saïx ordered, and Larxene looked like her entire world had ground to a halt.

She stared at him, frozen, and made a choked sound before clearing her throat. “You- you sure? Like, just black? No flavour, no cream? Milk? _Sugar?_ ”

Saïx shook his head, ignoring Xemnas’s horrified look. “Just black”.

Larxene kept staring at him, something like reverence in her eyes. “You know what? That’s honestly the most wonderful thing anyone’s ever said to me in my life”. She took a deep breath and turned her eyes upward, dabbing at her eyeliner with her fingers. “Shit, hold up, I need a moment”.

 _“What-now?”_ Marluxia called from the back again, and Larxene turned to shout back.

“Doo-doo!”

Marluxia laughed. _“See, you can do it if you try!”_

Larxene sniffled slightly and turned back to Saïx with a genuine smile on her face. “One black coffee, coming right up”. She moved away from the register and soon returned with one cup of coffee and one cup of some sort of unearthly mixture of almost everything Saïx would never even consider putting in his coffee. She slid them both across the counter and winked at Saïx. “Yours is on the house, pretty boy”.

Saïx smiled and grabbed his cup while Xemnas rolled his eyes and handed over some cash. “I come here all the time, you could at least give me a discount”.

Larxene fixed him with a threatening, merciless look. “Or I could charge you double”.

“That you could”, Xemnas agreed and grabbed his own cup, frowning down into it. “Did you put in everything I asked for?”

“No”, Larxene answered easily before turning around and disappearing into the back room, telling Marluxia to move his assbutt out of the way and stop hogging the couch.

Xemnas watched her go and then pouted down at his attempt at a beverage.

Saïx bumped their hips together and winked teasingly at him. “Look on the bright side, now you get to guess what she left out”.

Xemnas glanced over at him before his eyes returned to his drink. He sighed. “I just hope it wasn’t the sugar cubes. I really like those”.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello I love Larxene a lot, thanks for coming to my TED talk.  
> Again with a coffee fic, you ask. I live in Finland, I answer. People around here take coffee very seriously


End file.
